battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
BattleRat
BattleRat was a heavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a wedge robot armed with a lifting arm that was the same width as the robot and was connected to two motors on the outside. It could also be used as a pounding arm. BattleRat achieved some success in BattleBots, but never made it to the quarterfinals. The team also had a superheavyweight named American Justice and a middleweight named Jersey Devil. Robot History Season 3.0 BattleRat's first ever match was against Massacre. BattleRat won by KO at 1:24 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Crash Test Dummy. In the beginning of the match, Crash Test Dummy started spinning and BattleRat flipped it in less than 15 seconds. Crash Test Dummy fell face first onto one of the hellraisers and it eventually got back on its feet after getting hit by the hellraisers. BattleRat's lifting arm was now stuck in the upright position, as its only strategy was to capture Crash Test Dummy and push it to the arena hazards. BattleRat pushed Crash Test Dummy to the killsaws and then the arena wall. BattleRat then pushed Crash Test Dummy on the pulverizer and it got hit several times, with one hit removing Crash Test Dummy's plastic hardhat. BattleRat raised its lifting arm backwards and Crash Test Dummy moved around the arena before the time ran out. BattleRat won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Tazbot. Both robots went straight at each other and BattleRat got underneath Tazbot and almost flipped it over with its lifting arm. BattleRat lifted itself and Tazbot pushed BattleRat to the killsaws. Both robots were pushing each other and Tazbot got caught on the killsaws. Tazbot got its lifting arm on the left side of BattleRat and lifted it next to the killsaws. After more pushing from both robots, Tazbot almost got hit by the pulverizer and BattleRat got popped by the piston. Tazbot lifted BattleRat again and Tazbot got popped by the piston. BattleRat raised its lifting arm backwards in an attempt to lift Tazbot, but it didn't work. BattleRat then flipped itself and got caught on the killsaws again. BattleRat righted itself and Tazbot pushed BattleRat against the spikestrip. Tazbot pushed BattleRat on the killsaws and Tazbot tried to get its lifting arm under BattleRat. After BattleRat got popped by the hellraisers, it pushed Tazbot against the spikestrip and then the killsaws again. Tazbot got its lifting arm under BattleRat's front and almost flipped it over again. Tazbot drove over BattleRat's wedge and Tazbot attempted to lift BattleRat. BattleRat lifted Tazbot again and got its arm on the top of Tazbot's spinning turret. The time ran out and Tazbot won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This meant that BattleRat was eliminated from the tournament. BattleRat was scheduled to compete in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament but due to technical issues, BattleRat was forced to pull out. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, BattleRat was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced GoldDigger. After flipping GoldDigger at one point, the time ran out and BattleRat won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put BattleRat to the round of 16, where it faced the feared Nightmare. The bots came together in the middle of the arena and BattleRat slipped under Nightmare from the front and started raising the lifter. The lifter immediately came in contact with Nightmare's disc and the angle of the impact sent Nightmare backward several feet and left BattleRat with a very bent lifter arm. The bots came together again, Nightmare chewing up the sides of BattleRat, but not finding much to grab, but the spinning disc then came in contact with the pivot of BattleRat's arm and Nightmare actually got its tooth in the gap so deep that the match had to be stopped and they had to dislodge the bots with a crowbar. The match was underway again in a few moments. BattleRat once again rushed at Nightmare, this time pushing Nightmare back against the screws. However, Nightmare's disc was still spinning and made contact with BattleRat's lifter again, ripping the lifter in half. The rest of the match was a lot of clumsy pushing, mostly by BattleRat, but try and try again, it was unable to push Nightmare into any arena hazard. Nightmare spent much of the rest of the time trying to get off of the top of BattleRat, but neither bot could do much to each other. Time ran out and Nightmare won on a 27-18 judge's decision. However, BattleRat's driver was in disbelief and shock, believing the decision should've gone the other way and did not shake Jim Smentowski's hand. This meant that BattleRat was eliminated from the tournament again. BattleRat wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Little Sister. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, BattleRat was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Junkyard Offspring. BattleRat won by KO and advanced to the round of 16 again, where it faced OverKill. OverKill won on a 35-10 judge's decision and BattleRat was eliminated from the tournament once again. BattleRat couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "When you say "maim," he says "how hard?" When you say "kill," he says "with pleasure." Here is BATTLERAT!" "He's yellow and nasty, and he has no time to chat. There isn't a robot alive that can exterminate BATTLERAT!" "I've given a name to my pain. I call him BATTLERAT!" Trivia *BattleRat lost to famous heavyweights three times in a row. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from New Jersey